100 Themes Writing Challenge
by AniZombieFangirl
Summary: Well, I wanted to do my own variation of the 100 themes challenge, and decided to do it right now. I love to write, so I hope that my writing will be awesome for all of you readers, and I will expect maybe one or two messages/reviews on how well I did.
1. Introduction

Introduction

By: AniZombiefangirl

* * *

><p>Well, this is AniZombiefangirl, and I am presenting my variation of the 100 theme writing challenge. To those who don't know or live a boxed life, and never heard about this challenge, it's basically a challenge of the writer to come up with a short story or poem consisting of a certain number of words, in a certain theme they have chosen, until they reach the official 100 total themes used. I will be keeping track so that all of you won't be lost. I will not have a maximum but my minimum will have to be at least 500 words. And the themes I choose will be randomizedon the fly, but I might put up a list of the exact words at a later date, so that no one will be spoiled on my spontaneous theme. With that I would love to start, but I want all of you to know a little about myself.

I am a fellow Girl Scout, and high school girl, and I love all sorts of things, like anime, music drawing and stuff. I wish to be something I can actually do when I grow up, like work at a cosplay café, or a voice actor for anime, or something. I have had one relationship, which didn't end too badly, but it was by far the worst and nobody should ever do it the way I had. I'm a video gamer, and like to go to Renaissance Fairs, and conventions, and am known to be a tad of a procrastinator. I've had many nicknames, and everyone who knows my name, will know that it can easily be mistaken for something else, or spelt wrong on many occasions. I am opinionated, and love to share pretty interesting ideas, but at the same time, I'm indecisive and people sometimes make fun of me for it. I took Spanish, am steadily learning other languages and stuff. I love any sort of plush toy/stuffed animals. The first time I was ever hooked to anything anime was when I was two years old, and it was Pokémon, got a stuffed Pikachu backpack, and a few t-shirts. I truly believe that the end of the world, is a total hoax, I mean come on, haven't we said it like, five-six times already in the past centuries of human existence? The Mayan's had clearly ran out of room on their parchment, for the calendar, and left off at the date so many are so afraid of. I don't want anyone to think less of me when I say that, it's only an opinion, and I really don't like hate messages for my opinions, because that's just spamming me with incredulous information that I've already heard from someone else.

Okay, I think I might be done talking your ears off now, but seriously, I'd like to get this show on the road as quickly as I can, and hopefully finish it, which would make me feel like an accomplished person, indeed. So to conclude, this is my first theme, which will be dubbed "1. Introduction" and will hopefully be the start of a long journey for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Would love reviews and ratings, please x3


	2. Pen and Paper

Pen and Paper

By: AniZombiefangirl

* * *

><p>He looked down at the two familiar utensils in front of him, on his desk. The pen and paper. A writer and a drawers favorite and most preferred tools. Any other day, he'd be scribbling something down, but today, he was out of any and all inspiration necessary. Even small little doodles, or parts for his book, weren't coming to him as soon as he'd like them to. So, they sat there, in front of him, as if taunting him to finally use them again.<p>

Shigure Sohma sighed and ran a hand through his messy, dark hair. He knew that his manager would nag at him to at least have something for her. She was coming by to check on him, to see if he'd done anything. Although, he'd always have excuses for her, or have time to flee from her visits, like he'd usually did, just to annoy her greatly.

"If I don't get my next book done in the next few days, she'll be mad at me…But what am I supposed to write about? A story between a teacher and student, with some forbidden romance behind it all?" He said aloud, thoughtfully. "…I think I already wrote something like that…"

He picked up his pen, and began to fiddle with it, tapping it against his desk, clicking it repeatedly, and chewed on one end of it. Still, nothing came to him. He sighed again. The paper still lay on the table in front of him, and he moved the pen to it, and began to make small pictures. "Finally, getting somewhere." He mused, as he continued his scribbling.

Minutes later, he finished and looked down, admiring it, and just looking at it. It was just a small picture of his favorite person of his household; little Tohru Honda. She was so nice to him and his family, and most of his family were nice to her.

He chuckled and shook his head, dropping the pen back onto the desk, and crumpled up his picture, into a paper ball, and pulled out another piece, tossing the ball into the nearest waste basket. So now, he was back to where he started, staring at that bland piece of paper, and that black inked pen, that were both so dear to him, when composing his work.

He then stood up, and left his room, leaving the utensils behind, to check up on the members of his household, but as he did, those utensils, haunted him with every step he took. He entered the kitchen, finding Tohru, with her brown hair tied into two braids, cleaning the dishes, and working on lunch, her back was turned to him. "Hello Tohru." He said, with a friendly smile.

She turned on her heel and when she saw him, she smiled back. "Oh, hello Shigure. How's your book coming along?"

"Well…Not so well…I haven't been inspired for some time now. Being a writer isn't as cut out as it used to be." Shigure joked nervously.

"I see…well, maybe a little lunch would help you get some inspiration?" Tohru said, hopefully. She always had the oddest ways to cheer everyone up, but she did it so well, that it was so adorable.

Shigure fought the urge to hug her but said, "Oh Tohru, how much you make me feel so good in times so bad. It's very touching to the heart." He said, with a tearful tone as he sniffed.

OoOoO

Food in his stomach, he was sadly sent back to his office to work on his book, all thanks to nice little Tohru, but all he could notice was the damn pen and piece of paper that lie before him on the little table he was at daily, for each and every book he'd ever written. So he sat down, at the same spot earlier, and continued his staring war, with the black pen, and the lined piece of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own Shigure Sohma, nor Tohru Honda, they both belong to Fruits Basket. I only borrowed them for this theme, which seems to sort of fit Shigure, in a sense.

Would love reviews and ratings, please x3


	3. Phantom

3. Phantom

By: AniZombiefangirl

* * *

><p>He overlooked the city, with a protecting eye, even from behind the mask in which he wore, to shield his identity. He wore a long dark trench coat, various things were tucked into it, and he used each item, in times of need. He was only known as Phantom.<p>

Tonight was similar to that of any other night. It was cool, somewhat dark with the exception of the moon shining from behind him. He drew in a breath and released it slowly, almost relaxed. Although, in his gut, when nothing seemed wrong, something was out of the ordinary somewhere, and it was his job, to see what was amiss.

He began his run across rooftops, jumping when needed, until he finally stopped entirely, and look down below to a small scene. Two figures in an alleyway, one of them had been having a hard time keeping his balance, so he assumed that he was intoxicated, and the other, was backing away from the drunk, and holding up their fists, in a sign of self defense. He began to listen carefully at what was happening.

"Come on little girl, I can show you home. What do you say?" The man slurred, and a smile was heard in his voice.

The girl shook her head. She was in a cap, baggy clothes hiding her figure, and she replied, hastily, "No thank you sir, I can manage finding my own way home, by myself."

As she turned to leave, the drunk had seized her wrist, and said, "I won't take no for an answer miss."

She struggled under his grip and cried, "Let me go you jerk!" She began to punch and kick at him to make him release, which did her no good.

Phantom jumped down from his perch and said, "You know, you should listen to a woman, if you want them to cooperate with you, but I guess you aren't the type to do even that." He said, glaring at the drunk from behind his mask.

The man pulled the girl close to him and said, "We're doing just fine."

"Like hell we aren't, you prick, let go of me!" The girl cried, and winced when the man tightened his grip on her wrist.

Phantom reacted fast, sprinting to the two at an incredulous speed, knocking the man away from the girl. The man struggled to stay balanced, as he was forced away from the girl. Phantom cradled the girl against him, acting as a sort of shield for her.

"You will never touch, nor harm another person for as long as you shall live, or else, I'll come back to find you. Is that understood?" Phantom asked, in a grim and ice tone. He felt not only the drunk's eyes, but also the girl's eyes on him.

The drunk nodded and staggered away, falling over garbage cans, until finally leaving Phantom with the girl. With a nod, he looked to the girl and asked, "Are you okay, miss?" he released her form his hold and took a step away from her.

The girl nodded, hesitantly. "Yeah, except my wrist hurts every time I move it…" She was cradling her left wrist, the one that the man had gripped on so fiercely.

"That's not good, let me check it." Phantom said, holding out his hand to her.

She looked at his hand, then back up to his masked face, and slowly allowed herself to give him her left hand. He then, gingerly, examined her wrist, pushed her sleeve up her arm, carefully. He then moved her hand up and down, ever so slowly but she had winced from under his hold. "Ow, that hurts." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Your wrist is fractured, miss." He said, sadly. He released her wrist, and reached into his coat pocket. Moments later, he pulled out a wrist brace, and handed it to her. "Wear this for at least 4 to 6 weeks…"

She took the brace, and put it over her left wrist, carefully, and returned her gaze to him and she asked, "Who are you anyway, and will I ever see you again?"

He took a knee and brought his right hand over his heart, bowing his head, as he replied, "I am simply known as Phantom, protector of this city."

"Ah, I see…How interesting, and rather mysterious, Mister Phantom." She said with a smile. "You could call me Kai Daiki…Well, best be off, thank you for everything. I hope we see each other again." With that she waved and ran off past him, her grin never fading. He could've sworn that he heard under her breath, "Jin's not going to believe this when I tell him."

Rising to his feet again, he watched her retreating form, he nervously scratched the back of his head, thankful for his mask covering his now bemused and embarrassed face. For that Jin she spoke of, was his true identity, if only she knew. More specifically, Jin Matsumoto, was Phantom.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>It hadn't been a week later since Phantom saw her again, that little Kai from the alley. She was on her way through the town, as if looking for something, but he was probably aware of what. He was on another one of his rounds, but he happened to find her again.<p>

"Now where could he be? We have to go to work, and he said we'd go together…" He heard her sigh.

Work, he had forgotten. He thought he had something to do today, and Kai had reminded him so often, but he seemed to have forgotten. He felt stupid. He let Kai down, for sure this time.

He tucked his mask into his jacket pocket, and jumped form the roof top, down to the fire escape on one side of the building, discreetly climbing down until he was at ground level finally. He then ran around the side of the building to meet Kai and said, "Sorry for making you wait, Kai, I had forgotten something back at the house and ran back to get it."

Kai turned on her heel. She walked up to him, and hugged him. "It's okay, Jin, I know." She said, a smile in her tone.

"You know? What do you know?" He asked, a light blush covered his face.

In a whisper, she replied, "You're Phantom…I followed you one night, plus you're the only other person that wears that coat of yours." She giggled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "But I won't tell a soul, I swear."

Jin sighed and smiled. "I know you won't, but most heroes that have their girlfriends knowing about them, puts them in danger."

"I won't get in trouble, and this…" She held up her left wrist, the one in a brace. "…was me off-guard, I'm pretty tough." She said, confidently.

"You are, you are."

"But.."

"But what, Kai?"

"That means, I'll have to become some sort of sidekick or something." She giggled. "Like Catwoman, or something." She said, in a laugh.

Phantom shook his head, and kissed her forehead. "Whatever you say, my angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Well, here's the third, and I hope you like it. The orignial Phantom/Jin Matsumoto belongs to a very dear friend of mine, when we were roleplaying together in a Soul Eater guild, but I made sure that it wasn't so, Soul Eater-y, and Kai Daiki, is my character x3

Review and rate as you wish~


	4. Nightmare

4. Nightmare

By: AniZombiefangirl

* * *

><p>It had been a rough day after just mind numbing pestering to the humans, so I decided to take a short nap, to curve any and all future arguments I was bound to have with either one of those dumbfucks, and in the other hand, I needed some time to myself. So I curled up in the fetal position, and closed my eyes so that I was not surrounded by my fellow troll mates, but by pitch black nothingness.<p>

OoOoO

Within my dream state, I awoke with a start in a white void, and was wandering around aimlessly. I stopped myself in my tracks and looked around for a sort of loophole of this place, or at least an exit would've been nice to look for and use right about now.

Although, what I found was, nothing. Not a single, fucking exit in sight. Just endless amounts of bright white void as far as my eyes could see. This was pointless.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, and ran a hand through my black and messy hair. Just a moment later, I felt a drop, much like a raindrop, fall onto the top of my head, alerting me that it was going to rain. Rain? That didn't seem right…

I looked up, only for another drop to fall onto my cheek. I wiped it away with my hand, and examined it. It wasn't like normal clear water rain, no, it was more of a rainbow tinted raindrop, that felt warm and liquid-like, but nothing like water. Another drop revealed itself to be not rain, but a single drop of teal hitting the ground infront of my feet.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I brought my rainbow drop covered right hand under my nose and sniffed cautiously. It smelled of iron, which didn't bode well. After that I took an even more cautious approach, and licked at the drop, and quickly spat out the metallic taste from my mouth. It was not water rain at all.

It was a sort of _blood rain_.

More drops fell around me from the ceiling, just falling as if it was normal in these parts. I cringed, wishing I would wake up from this awkward and demented dream, knowing this wasn't real, and that I didn't belong here. With the distinct feeling of eleven pairs of eyes on me, I turned around, now soaked in an array of colors of the trolls I knew as my friends and team members, all glaring at me. Some of them were even whispering things I dare not repeat, nor really expect them to say...

_Karkat, It's All Your Fault…And You Are Aware That Those Who Came To Respect You, Now Cast You Away For Each Life That Has Been Lost..._

_WHY WOULD YOU DO TH4T TO US, K4RKL3S?_

_ii thought we were friend2, kk…_

I turned away and ran from the beings that looked like my friends, that talked like them but I knew they weren't, and continued to try to wake myself up from this place, pinching my arm and slapping my face, although none of that did me any good. I don't want to be here, just somebody, get me the fuck out of here!

Red tears gathered in my eyes as I tripped over my own feet, and fell to the ground, cursing profusely, and I lay defeated on the floor. My fault.

It was all my fault. I'm a bad leader, I've let everyone down, and have blackened my already tainted soul, for my sins and their deaths. So much for all the work I've done to come to nothing.

Wake up Karkat!

Wake the fuck up, asshat!

Just...wake…up.

OoOoO

I awoke in a cold sweat sitting up quickly and holding myself in an embrace with my ego, calming the fuck down. The others turned to me, all with worried looks on their faces and all had asked what was wrong, and what did I dream about.

I shooed them away and barked at them that it was none of their fucking business, so they really didn't need to know.

Kanaya, a dear troll of mine, all I can see is the shameful glare she was giving me, as if she didn't trust me enough to even be in the same presence as me.

Terezi, also, a dear troll that I've known since grubhood, who gets on my nerves quite often, is even worried about me, but when I looked at her, the dream version of her had made another appearance in her place, causing me to cringe again, and being not able to cope well with most of what was happening around our lives.

Sollux, a hate-friend, but regardless a friend, in the dream state, he turned his back on me, I couldn't bare it then and I wouldn't bare it ever.

I take a deep breath and vow to never let sleep put me back into that freakishness of a _nightmare_…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Yes, I did a Homestuck one, shoot me. I love Homestuck, and I saw a comic just yesterday that inspired me to write this. So kudos on the comic and hopefully kudos on this hopeless piece of crap I call writing. I swear, I'm sorry for not having anything for you guys sooner, but this summer has just been a nightmare for me, and I have made it possible to make Karkat explain why. ;D I love all of you~~

Disclaimer: Karkat and Homestuck related things belong to Andrew Hussie, not me.

Also, if this seems too out of character for you, then go away. And a somewhat late warning, there are cursing words in it, so you've been warned, regardless of the period it took to type this.

Rate and review nicely please, if you have nothing nice to say, then don't send it to me.


	5. Nobodies

5. Nobodies

By: AniZombiefangirl

* * *

><p>"Roxas…change your mind?" Axel asked, as he folded his arms loosely over his chest, while leaning against the wall, just as his little, spiky haired, blonde blue eyed boy had trudged past him.<p>

Axel faked a casual smile, but was given the cold shoulder treatment, as the boy, Roxas, passed him.

Roxas stopped, and his head dropped as if his attention was diverted to the concrete street. Just like he didn't want to meet Axel's gaze, and said, grimly, "No…I didn't…"

"You realize what's going to happen to you, if you keep this up?" Axel asked, now showing signs of concern and dropping his casual and cool look as he stood up straight and looked at the back of Roxas' head, expecting a better answer than the one he was given from the young boy, whom he had known for almost a year now.

He watched as Roxas fists clenched tightly, then release ever so slowly as Roxas sighed, " Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore…besides, even if I do leave and something bad happens to me, no one will care about my absence, _**nobody**_."

Axel, now reacting to Roxas' last statement, cried out, "_That's not true! _…I would." Axel felt an overpowering pain inside his chest, his tone had sounded grim and pained, exactly how he felt. Grief now filled every part of his nonexistent being, and still he looked at the only person he had known more about than any of the other Nobodies.

Roxas had fisted his sides again, and said, "…I have to know Axel…Why I have these memories this Sora person, playing theatrical segments through my head. Why I don't remember anything from before I ever joined the Organization….Why I even exist at all ? Is the only reason why I'm here, is to collect Hearts with the keyblade? Why I held that dying girl in my arms as she faded from existence, without me ever remembering what I had done to her?…I'm sorry, Axel, but this will be our last time together….and it won't be over a seasalt ice cream…"

Axel, feeling now a hollow place in his chest, in place of where his also nonexistent heart should be, felt even more so grieving than ever before. He now believed that he really did have emotions, even when the Leader had vaguely told everyone in the Organization, over and over again, that human emotions were something they didn't have, because they didn't have hearts. If they expressed any emotions, they wouldn't be able to feel the emotion they expressed. Ever since he was dubbed Axel, Number VIII of Organization XIII, that's all he was told and knew.

Or thought he knew, the day he met and was assigned to be with Roxas and show him the ropes of his jobs. As a congratulations to jobs well done, and any special day after each mission, they would have seasalt ice cream conversations. "But, I don't want to lose you, Roxas…" Axel began, but the last three words he couldn't say aloud had floated around him like a melody:

_I love you._

"Axel…I'm sorry…but I have to…whether you like it or not." Roxas said, as he took off in a full sprint away from Axel, until all that was left of him was a dust cloud and a shadowy figure in the distance. Soon, though, he wasn't even a shadowy figure as he turned a corner, and was forever gone from Axel's farsighted vision.

"ROXAS!" Axel called out, a delayed cry from just standing around in disbelief, and grief. Roxas was now truly, gone forever, and there was nothing for Axel to do.

His eyes began to burn, until a watery substance and rolled form his eye, down his cheek, causing Axel to wipe his eyes with the back of his leather coat clad wrist.

_Tears…that's what they're called…the water that falls from your eyes are called tears…they show everyone else that you're sad… _He then thought to himself, just as one last tear raced down his cheek and landed on his bottom lip, which he licked away.

He just now remembered how salty they were, and how they left him feeling bitter, too. Another memory forced itself into his head, and it was similar of that to a mini movie clip. It was the time that Roxas had asked him about a certain emotion from his latest mission at Beast's Castle.

The emotion had been love.

Both Axel and Roxas were Nobodies, so they barely knew about emotions, but he had explained to Roxas was that it was something special that some friends share with each other, making their bond with each other stronger than before, but he didn't know what else to say to the innocent, smiley, Roxas, that Axel was so fond of. Being in his presence for so long, Axel had believed that he was actually sharing the same emotion with Roxas…Love.

_Roxas…_ Axel thought, sadly, as he fell to his knees, trying to bare the suffering he was currently going through and enduring. His little buddy, Roxas, who he had taken under his wing and had liked for all of the 358 days they've known each other, Roxas' change in attitude, was hurting him, physically and mentally.

He shut his eyes tightly, tears falling freely now, and he did his best to wipe them away with the same wrist as he did before. An image of Roxas' smile forced itself through his depressing thoughts.

Roxas' fair and light blonde, spiked hair, and been styled so that it was raised on the right side of his face, giving him the appearance of a rebel sort of kid. His eyes, dark blue and striking, magnificent color to match his light hair, always made him look childish. For the times he did manage to smile, like the time he had taken his first bite of seasalt ice cream, which he looked more child-like than ever, and when he asked about twenty questions about it, it made Axel, even in the state he was currently in, give a tearful smile to the ground he was currently looking at.

One of the first memories together that he liked of Roxas, and now, it was the only thing he will never forget about Roxas, the last Organization member, to collect all the hearts in order to complete Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hi again! It's me, AniZombiefangirl, and yes, I have done a Kingdom Hearts one, for Axel and Roxas! :DDD I've actually had this one floating around for a full school year and summer, and just retyped it for this challenge. I actually own Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, love it, and watched someone show me the ending when I'm only days away, focusing on getting every little thing for that one weapon x3 Also, this is fluffed and based on the last scene that Axel and Roxas share with each other, I just took my own view to it, for the copyright reasons, of course. Again, I was inspired and noticed that nobody, except maybe two people actually cares that I'm writing anything at all. ^^;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the references I used.

I love Reviews and ratings, and whatnot. 3

Also, if there are people that read this, please feel free to give me a few themes please, I've only got a handful, sadly. ^^;;


End file.
